warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Happy Endings are stories that haven't ended yet
21:05, 17. Mai 2014 (UTC) Es wird nur aus der Sicht von Orlea geschrieben. Ich bin mir darüber im Klaren, dass Katzen nicht erröten können, aber das hier ist 'ne verdammte Fanfiction. Von daher ist es egal, ob es realistisch ist oder nicht. Prolog „Ich nenne sie Rhea“, murmelte eine wunderschöne, schildpattfarbende Kätzin. Der sandfarben getigerte Kater neben ihr schaute seine Gefährtin an. „Willst du nicht, dass sie im Clan aufwächst?“, fragte er leise. Die schildpattfarbende schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Wüstensand“, miaute sie. „Sie soll unabhängig und stark sein.“ „So wie du“, flüsterte Wüstensand und drückte seine Schnauze gegen ihr Gesicht. „Rhea klingt fast so wie Orlea“, murmelte er in ihr Fell hinein. „Hast du sie deswegen so genannt?“ Orlea schüttelte allerdings den Kopf. „Ich mag den Namen“, erwiderte sie. „Er klingt so stark.“ Wüstensand schaute seiner Gefährtin in die Augen und schnurrte. Er liebte alles an ihr, und sie liebte alles an ihm. „Du musst weg“, murmelte er aber unerwartet. „Warum?“, fragte sie. „Kommt eine Patrouille?“ Wüstensand schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber du musst weg“, sagte er. „Der FlussClan wird merken, dass Beute gestohlen wird. Sie werden dich verjagen.“ Orlea schaute ihn an. „Das würdest du nicht zulassen“, flüsterte sie. „Ich kann es nicht aufhalten“, antwortete er und berührte ihre Schnauze mit seiner Nase. „Aber ich tue mein bestes, meine Schöne.“ Orlea wandte ihm ihr Gesicht zu und lächelte. „Du bist der Beste“, schnurrte sie und drückte ihr Gesicht an seins. „Ich weiß“, flüsterte er schnurrend und Orlea lachte kurz auf. „Ich liebe dich“, murmelte sie und ringelte ihren Schweif um seinen. „Ich dich auch“, flüsterte er zurück und schaute auf Rhea. „Und unsere Tochter auch.“ Orlea schnurrte und legte eine Pfote schützend vor ihre Tochter – die, die so werden sollte wie Orlea. Unabhängig und stark. 1. Kapitel Die junge, schildpattfarbende Kätzin schaute sich um. Sie wusste nicht, wo sie war. Ihr gesamtes Leben hatte sie bis jetzt am See verbracht. Als sie allerdings vierzehn Monde alt wurde – so alt war sie nämlich jetzt – hatten ihre Mutter und ihr Vater gesagt, sie solle sich verziehen und eine eigene Familie gründen. Orlea hatte gehorcht. Man stellte die Entscheidungen und Befehle seiner eigenen Eltern eben nicht in Frage, zumindest nicht, wenn man eine Katze vom See war. Sie wusste nicht, ob es außerhalb vom See überhaupt noch weitere Katzen gab und wenn, wusste sie auch nicht, wie es mit der Familie bei ihnen war. Aber wenn es tatsächlich Katzen gab, die außerhalb der ihr vertrauten Umgebung lebten, wollte sie sie finden. Gerade jetzt stand sie vor einem grauen Weg und wusste nicht mehr weiter. Hinter ihr lagen ein großer Aufrechtgeher-Ort und die hohen Berge. Vor ihr waren ein grauer Weg und noch mehr Berge. Sie entschied sich, nicht umzukehren, sondern die kleineren Berge zu überqueren. Der Wind peitschte ihr ins Gesicht, als sie weitertrabte, um ihre Reise zu beenden, falls es einen Ort gab, an dem sie leben konnte. Sie hatte seit langer Zeit keine Katzen mehr gesehen und sehnte sich nach Gesellschaft, nach einem warmen Pelz, der sich sanft an sie drückte. Orlea hasste Einsamkeit mehr als alles andere. Zu allem Übel fing es auch noch an, zu regnen und Orlea war binnen kürzester Zeit durchnässt. Der Wind blies immer stärker, doch die junge Kätzin war fest entschlossen, ihr Ziel vor Mondaufgang zu erreichen. Sie wusste nicht, ob es bei diesen Bergen auch so war, aber ihre Eltern hatten ihr erzählt, dass in Bergen oder bei Bergketten sehr oft Höhlen waren. Orlea würde nun ihr Glück versuchen müssen. Vorsichtig sah sie sich nach allen Seiten um, denn nun musste sie einen der grauen Wege überqueren. Dies hatte sie vorher schon geschafft, aber der Regen war nun so stark, dass man deutlich sehen konnte, wie er auf dem grauen Stein wieder abprallte. Orlea schloss die Augen, als ein starker Windstoß von vorne kam und ihr den Regen ins Gesicht klatschte. Sie sah die gelben Augen eines Monsters und ging nach diesem bis zur Mitte des Weges. Ein weiteres Monster kam vorbei, allerdings fuhr es langsam. Der Regen schien auch diese großen, schwarzen Ungeheuer zu behindern. Als das Monster abgezogen war, schoss Orlea zur anderen Seite. Sie entrann nur knapp den schwarzen, runden Pfoten eines weiteren Monsters, welches trotz des Regens schnell fuhr. Orlea sah dem Ungeheuer erschrocken nach, schüttelte sich dann und lief weiter. Sie hatte keinen Hunger, da sie erst vor kurzem was gefressen hatte, aber ihr war kalt und ihr Fell war komplett nass. Auf schweren, müden Pfoten schleppte sie sich voran, bis die Berge immer größer und größer wurden. Schließlich konnte sie Spalten und Klippen in den Bergen erkennen. So müde, wie sie war, konnte sie eigentlich keinen Schritt mehr weitergehen, aber sie würde sicherlich nicht bei dem Regen draußen schlafen. Als Orlea sich weiterschleppte, fiel ihr etwas Dunkles am Fuße des Berges auf. Eine Höhle! Da Orlea nun zuversichtlicher war, konnte sie sich auch schneller bewegen. Sie trabte auf die Höhle zu und schnupperte kurz. Schale Katzengerüche aus vielen Generationen wehten ihr entgegen. Die Tatsache, dass Katzen hier gewesen waren, munterte sie auf und sie trat hinein. Sie entschied, am Eingang liegenzubleiben und legte sich hin. Ihr fielen automatisch die Augen zu, sowie sie sich auf den kalten Steinboden gelegt hatte. Nach einiger Zeit schlief Orlea ein. Etwas Helles draußen weckte Orlea. Sie öffnete eins ihrer blauen Augen. Die Sonne schien. Sie musste ihre Reise fortsetzen. Also stand sie auf und streckte sich erstmal. Orlea konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal so tief und gut geschlafen hatte, obwohl der Regen laut vor der Höhle geplätschert hatte. Sie gähnte und trat aus der Höhle. Alles glänzte vom gestrigen Regen noch nass und sie genoss die kühle Morgenluft. Zuversichtlich sprang die Kätzin ins Heidekraut und erlegte mit Leichtigkeit eine Maus, die sie mit hungrigen Bissen verschlang. Anschließend sah sie sich um. Ein grauer Weg lag vor ihr und sie wusste, dass sie ihn überqueren musste, da sie nicht ins dunkle Nadelwaldgebiet wollte, welches ziemlich nah neben den Bergen lag. Hinter dem grauen Weg lagen Felder. Sie überquerte den Weg mit Leichtigkeit, da die Ungeheuer zu der Zeit kaum auf den Pfoten waren. Ihr Schweif war steil aufgerichtet, als sie durch die vielen Felder lief, an einer Scheune vorbei. Sie überlegte, ob sie hinein gehen sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen. Also lief sie weiter einen Sandweg entlang, bis sie Moorland erblickte. Dahinter sah sie weit entfernt Bäume. Da Orlea den Schutz der Bäume bevorzugte, lief sie über das Moorland. Sie konnte Kaninchen riechen, aber auch Katzen. In sich hinein schnurrend schnüffelte sie und merkte, dass der Katzengeruch frisch war, sie aber in die entgegengesetzte Richtung gezogen waren. Orlea war zwar ein bisschen enttäuscht, aber das waren sicherlich nicht die einzigen Katzen. Den ganzen Tag lang lief Orlea, bis sie vier riesige Eichen sehen konnte. Sie lief auf die Eichen zu und ruhte sich im Schatten ihrer Blätter aus. Sie konnte wieder Katzen riechen, sehr viele Katzen. Der Geruch war allerdings nicht sonderlich frisch und so verlor sie den Glauben daran, dass hier Katzen lebten. Sie hatte zwar Hunger, aber keine Lust, zu jagen. So lief sie weiter, bis sie ein Plätschern vernahm. Ein Fluss war nicht weit von ihr entfernt. Sie entschied sich, dem Fluss zu folgen. Schließlich kam sie zu einer Brücke, über die sie ging. Unter ihr war der Fluss und sie lief neben ihm her. Schilfgebüsch wechselte schon bald das Gras ab. Orlea mochte diesen Ort neben dem Fluss im Schilf. Sie hatte sich entschieden. Das hier war ihr neues Zuhause. 2. Kapitel Orlea starrte auf den Fluss. Sie hatte das Bedürfnis, hineinzuspringen und zu schwimmen, so wie sie es schon früher im See getan hatte. Doch sie sah, dass die Strömung zu stark war, also ließ sie es bleiben. Sie beugte sich über den Fluss, holte mit einer Pfote aus und erwischte sofort einen Fisch. Schnell tötete sie ihn, damit er nicht wieder ins Wasser glitt. Sie konnte ständig Katzen riechen, sah aber nie welche. Noch immer sehnte sie sich nach der Nähe eines weichen Pelzes, nach einem Schnurren und einer Zunge, die sanft ihr Fell putzte, während sie döste. Vielleicht war es aber auch einfach Orleas Schicksal, einsam zu bleiben und niemals wieder Gesellschaft einer anderen Katze zu haben. Sie hatte schon lange nicht mehr geredet und ihr Mund fühlte sich trocken an, obwohl sie viel trank. Als Orlea ein Rascheln im Gebüsch hörte, spitzte sie die Ohren und drehte sich um. Sie schnüffelte und roch Katze, genauer gesagt einen Kater. Er war allein unterwegs. Obwohl Orlea sich danach sehnte, mit einer Katze zu reden, bekam sie plötzlich Angst und versteckte sich im Gebüsch. Sie beobachtete den Kater. Es war ein großer, kräftiger, brauner Kater mit getigertem Fell und einer weißen Brust. Der Kater hob die Nase in den Wind, schnüffelte und sah sich um. Als sein Blick über das Gebüsch streifte, in dem Orlea saß, hielt er inne. Seine Augen waren gespenstisch eisblau und Orlea hatte plötzlich gar keine Lust mehr, mit ihm zu reden. Dieser Kater kam ihr sehr unheimlich vor. Er machte einen Schritt auf Orleas Versteck zu, überlegte es sich dann allerdings anders und ging wieder weg. Orlea atmete erleichtert auf. Als sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass der Kater wirklich weg war, erhob sie sich und ging hinaus aus dem Gebüsch. Ihr Fisch lag immer noch vor dem Fluss. Wie kam es, dass der mächtige Kater den Fisch nicht gesehen hatte. Er wäre leichte Beute für ihn gewesen. Vielleicht hatte er ihn einfach übersehen. Orlea schüttelte sich kurz und beugte sich dann hinunter, um den Fisch zu fressen. Die Sonne schien hell und es gab doch eigentlich keinen Grund zur Sorge, denn der Kater war weg und Orlea hatte zu fressen. Alles war gut. Am nächsten Tag wollte Orlea das neue Territorium weiter erkunden. Vielleicht traf sie auf andere Katzen? Auf solche, die netter aussahen als der Kater am Vortag vielleicht? Sie schnüffelte. Der Geruch nach Katzen war nicht frisch, aber auch nicht zu schal. Die Katze musste am Morgen hier langgekommen sein. Als Orlea erneut schnüffelte, merkte sie aber, dass es drei Katzen waren, die hier gewesen sein mussten. Schulterzuckend ging Orlea den Fluss entlang und dann hinein ins Schilf. Die Katzen waren weg, also brauchte Orlea sich auch nicht zu fürchten. Ich bin so ein Angsthase, dachte sie. Ich sollte froh sein, überhaupt Katzen riechen zu können. Das war es doch, was ich wollte. Orlea glitt durchs Schilf und schnüffelte immer wieder. Nun wollte sie die Katzen sehen. Vielleicht waren sie ja doch ganz nett? Orlea ging also weiter. Sie folgte nun der Katzenfährte. Plötzlich hörte sie hinter sich ein Rascheln. Bevor sie es merkte, landete ein schweres Gewicht auf ihr und presste sie auf den Boden. Sie konnte riechen, dass ein Kater sie niederdrückte. „Was machst du auf FlussClan-Territorium?“, zischte er. „F-FlussClan?“, fragte Orlea ängstlich. Der Kater knurrte. „Lass mich los!“, fauchte Orlea. Erst drückte der Kater ihr noch stärker die Krallen in die Schultern, doch dann ließ er von ihr ab. Orlea rappelte sich auf und schüttelte sich. Dann sah sie sich den Kater genauer an. Er hatte goldbraun getigertes Fell und waldgrüne Augen. „Was ist der FlussClan?“, fragte sie, immer noch ängstlich, aber trotzdem auch neugierig. FlussClan? Das hatte sie ja noch nie gehört. Der Kater schnaubte verächtlich. „Du weißt nicht, was der FlussClan ist?“, fragte er. „Wie erbärmlich.“ Orlea zuckte zurück. „Wenn hier einer erbärmlich ist, dann ja wohl du“, knurrte sie. Sie wollte fliehen, doch der Kater versperrte ihr den Weg. „Nichts da“, zischte er. „Sag mir erstmal, was du hier verloren hast.“ „Ich mag es hier“, miaute sie. „Hier gibt’s viel Beute, hier hab ich einen Schlafplatz und hier störte mich eigentlich keiner, bis du kamst.“ Der Kater zuckte mit einem Ohr. „Du stiehlst unsere Beute“, bemerkte er. „Stehlen?“, murrte Orlea. „Ich stehle nicht, ich ernähre mich. Wenn du willst, dass ich vor Hunger sterbe, bitte.“ Der Ausdruck in den grünen Augen des Katers veränderte sich. Verärgerung wich Belustigung. „Natürlich will ich nicht, dass eine Katze wegen Hunger stirbt, aber sag: Warum unser Territorium?“, fragte er. „Ich finde es schön hier“, erwiderte Orlea. „Ich hab früher schon am Wasser gelebt, wurde aber von meinen Eltern verjagt. Nun bin ich hier.“ Der Kater nickte, als ob er es verstehen würde. „Wie heißt du?“, fragte er nach einer Weile. „Orlea“, erwiderte sie leise. „Ich bin Wüstensand“, miaute der Kater. „Freut mich, dich kennenzulernen, Orlea.“ Er nickte ihr zu und ging weg. Vielleicht hatte der seltsame FlussClan, von dem er sprach, auch ein Lager, in das er jetzt ging? „Warte noch“, miaute Orlea. Wüstensand drehte sich um. „Ja?“, fragte er. „Sagst du jetzt irgendwem Bescheid, dass ich hier bin?“ Doch Wüstensand schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein“, miaute er. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du entdeckt wirst, wenn du im Verborgenen bleibst.“ Mit diesen Worten lief er nun dorthin, wo er hin wollte. Orlea blieb sitzen und blickte ihm nach. Etwas in ihr sagte ihr, dass sie ihm vertrauen konnte. 3. Kapitel Konzentriert saß Orlea am Flussrand. Als sie eine Bewegung im Wasser wahrnahm, schlug sie mit der rechten Pfote ins Wasser und holte so einen Fisch ans Festland, den sie schnell tötete, bevor er ins Wasser zurückgleiten konnte. Sie nahm den Fisch ins Maul, um ihn bei ihrem Nest zu verzehren, aber dann zuckte ihre Nase, als sie einen Geruch wahrnahm. Das war doch der Geruch von diesem Kater, den sie getroffen hatte. Soweit Orlea sich erinnern konnte, hieß er Wüstensand. Obwohl sie wusste, dass er ihr nichts tun wollte, ging sie so schnell wie möglich zu ihrem Nest und versteckte sich dort. Sie hörte, wie er an dem Gebüsch entlangstrich, in dem sie saß. Sie hoffte, dass er nicht in das Gebüsch schaute. Sie duckte sich noch tiefer. Das Schilfgebüsch war schmutzig-grün, ihre roten Flecken müssten besonders auffallen. Sie konnte Wüstensand genau sehen. Er schaute sich misstrauisch um und schnüffelte. Er müsste sie doch riechen! Oder war er etwa ein Mäusehirn? Orlea schnurrte bei dem Gedanken in sich hinein. Wüstensand blickte ins Gebüsch. Orlea duckte sich, so tief sie konnte. „Hab ich dich“, murmelte er plötzlich. Orlea gab nicht auf und hoffte, dass er Beute meinte. „Orlea?“, fragte er. Orlea blickte ihn ängstlich an. „Keine Angst, du weißt doch, dass ich dir nichts tue.“ Orlea gab auf und erhob sich. „Aber dein Clan... was ist, wenn er irgendwann von mir erfährt?“ „Das wird er nicht. Ich pass schon drauf auf“, lächelte Wüstensand. Orlea wollte diesem Kater nicht vertrauen, doch irgendwie tat sie es trotzdem. „Lass mich doch einfach in Ruhe“, miaute sie also mehr oder weniger genervt. „Ich weiß genau, dass du das nicht willst“, grinste er. Orlea funkelte ihn an. Sollte dieser Kater doch weiter grinsen! Er konnte grinsen, soviel er wollte und Orlea würde nicht drauf reinfallen. Dieser Wüstensand wollte sie doch nur locken und dann sollte sie in seinen dämlichen Clan kommen. Wüstensand überblickte ihr provisorisches Nest. „Was bitte soll das sein?“, fragte er. „Mein Nest“, zischte sie. „Wenn’s dir nicht passt, dann geh doch einfach.“ Wüstensand lachte. „Du hast ganz schön Feuer auf der Zunge, Kleine“, schnurrte er. „Nenn mich nicht so!“, fauchte Orlea. „Du hast doch keine Ahnung!“ Das schien Wüstensand allerdings nicht zu verschrecken, denn er lachte einfach weiter. Orlea war kurz davor, ihm ihre Krallen über die Ohren zu ziehen. Die schildpattfarbende Kätzin knurrte ihn an. Doch irgendwie war es nur ein leises Knurren, woraufhin Wüstensand wieder grinsen musste. „Du willst mich wohl echt loswerden, was?“ „Natürlich will ich das! Du nervst!“, fauchte Orlea. Wüstensand lächelte. „Dann gehe ich doch mal, wenn du mich nicht magst“, miaute er lässig. Dieser Kater! Er müsste auch ungefähr in Orleas Alter sein, ein wenig älter vielleicht, aber dafür, dass er womöglich so jung war wie sie, konnte er einem gehörig auf die Nerven gehen. Wüstensand lächelte sie noch einmal an und drehte sich dann um, um zu gehen. „Hey!“, rief sie ihm hinterher. Er schaute sich um. „Du willst also doch nicht, dass ich gehe?“, neckte er sie. „Doch, gerade das will ich“, knurrte sie genervt. „Aber wofür bist du eigentlich gekommen?“ „Ich wollte schauen, ob du noch da bist“, erwiderte er. „Es hätte ja sein können, dass du gegangen bist.“ „Ja, und das werde ich, wenn du mich weiter nervst!“, fauchte sie. Er lachte wieder. Konnte dieser Kater denn nichts anderes als lachen und sie nerven? Er wollte scheinbar wieder gehen, doch dann schaute er noch einmal Orlea an. „Übrigens“, miaute er beiläufig, „rot unter den Augen steht dir.“ Dann drehte er sich um und zog in Richtung seines Lagers, vermutete Orlea. Den Satz, den er gerade gesagt hatte, versuchte sie zuerst zu verstehen, doch dann ging in ihr ein Licht auf. Rot unter den Augen – Orlea sollte besser versuchen, ihre Erötungen zu verbergen oder erst gar nicht zu erröten. Dieser Kater war doch an allem schuld! Der hatte doch erst damit angefangen, Orlea zu ärgern. Aber dann spürte sie, wie ihr Gesicht wieder heiß wurde. Sie musste gerade an etwas denken, was ihre Eltern mal zu ihr gesagt hatten. Was sich neckt, das liebt sich. Und dieser dumme Kater hatte gerade nichts anderes getan. Orlea war stinksauer. Sie liebte doch diesen blöden Kater nicht, der sie die ganze Zeit nervte und ärgerte. Und er liebte sie ganz bestimmt auch nicht, da war sie sich sicher. Sie mochte ihn nicht, er nervte doch nur! Er war ein Mäusehirn und außerdem hatte er nicht einmal eine schöne Fellfarbe. Aber warum machte Orlea sich dann so viele Gedanken um ihn? Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte hinter sich einen Fisch liegen, der langsam gammeln musste, so lange, wie sie mit diesem Wüstensand geredet und über ihn nachgedacht hatte. Und sie hatte Hunger. Sie sollte nicht mehr weitere über diesen Kater nachdenken. Schließlich traf der Spruch nicht zu, sie liebte Wüstensand doch nicht. Oder? 4. Kapitel „Gehörst du zum FlussClan?“ Orlea schaute auf. Ein feuerfarbener Kater stand auf der anderen Seite des Flusses, neben ihm eine sandbraune Kätzin und ein grauer Kater. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, warum fragst du?“ Der rote Kater sah seine Gefährten an. „Naja“, miaute er. „Weiß der FlussClan denn, dass du seine Beute stiehlst?“ „Ich stehle nicht!“, erwiderte Orlea trotzig. „Also gehörst du doch zu ihnen?“ Orlea sprang auf. „Nein! Ich gehöre nicht zu diesem komischen Clan und ich will es auch gar nicht!“ „Aber, aber Orlea, ich dachte, du findest uns sympathisch.“ Orlea wirbelte herum. „Wüstensand!“, knurrte sie. Der getigerte Kater trat an ihre Seite. „Orlea ist auf der Durchreise, Feuerstern“, miaute er und neigte den Kopf vor dem roten Kater. Dieser nickte Wüstensand zu. „Wenn du meinst, Wüstensand“, miaute er amüsiert. „Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das Territorium des FlussClans angehen sollte“, grummelte Wüstensand gereizt. „Tja, das weiß ich auch nicht“, witzelte Feuerstern. „Aber vielleicht solltest du Leopardenstern Bescheid sagen, dass ihr einen Eindringling habt.“ „Sie ist kein Eindringling. Sie ist eine Freundin.“ Orlea wich vor Wüstensand zurück. „Eine Freundin?!“, keuchte sie empört. „Das lass ich mir nicht sagen! Ich kenne dich nicht! Und ich will es auch nicht.“ Amüsiert blickte Wüstensand sie an. „Oh, Orlea“, schnurrte er. „Du weißt doch selber gar nicht, was du willst.“ „Achso, und du weißt es besser oder was? Dass ich nicht lache!“ Genervt wandte sie sich von Wüstensand ab. „Habt ihr nichts Besseres zu tun als hier zu gaffen?“, fauchte Wüstensand die Katzen am anderen Ufer an. Die grinsten nur und gingen dann wieder in den Wald. „Und nun zu dir“, schnurrte Wüstensand mit einer weichen, amüsierten Stimme. „Lass mich in Ruhe“, knurrte Orlea. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du das willst?“ „Natürlich bin ich das! Ich bestimme über meinen Kopf und nicht du!“ Wüstensand lachte. „Aha, soso? Warum sehe ich da Unsicherheit in deinen Augen?“ „Einbildung ist auch eine Bildung.“ Wüstensand zuckte zurück. „Wo hast du den Spruch denn her?“ „Ich komme nicht von hier, du Dummkopf. Wofür hast du denn ein Gehirn, wenn du es nicht benutzt?“ „Du hast eine sehr scharfe Zunge, Kleines.“ „Nenn mich nicht so.“ „Ich nenne dich so, wie ich will. Denn nur ich bestimme über meinen Kopf und nicht du.“ „Das hat rein gar nichts mit dem Kopf zu tun. Das hat was mit meinem Willen zu tun! Und wenn ich nicht will, dass du mich so nennst, dann lass es!“ „Du bist sehr unfreundlich, weißt du das?“ Orlea funkelte den getigerten Kater an. „Und du bist eine ganz schöne Nervensäge, weißt du das?“ Wüstensand grinste und nickte dann. „Ich mache das ja mit Absicht, falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist.“ Orlea knurrte. „Du sollst mich in Ruhe lassen!“, fauchte sie ihn wütend an. Jetzt zuckte Wüstensand tatsächlich zurück. Orlea war ernsthaft wütend. „Warum hätte mich nicht ein total netter, ruhiger Kater oder eine freundliche Kätzin finden können? Warum denn ausgerechnet du, du Nervensäge?“ Wüstensand blinzelte, er erwiderte nichts. Wütend knurrte Orlea noch einmal und wartete dann, bis Wüstensand ging. Doch der machte keine Anstalten. „Wird’s bald?“, fauchte Orlea ihn an. Wüstensand schaute die schildpattfarbende Kätzin aus enttäuschten Augen an und lief dann geduckt in Richtung FlussClan-Lager. Orlea seufzte. „Nervensäge“, sagte sie zu sich selbst und legte sich dann hin. Der Appetit war ihr komplett vergangen, weil sie mit ihm gestritten hatte. Sie kannte diesen verdammten Kater noch gar nicht lange und er war ihr egal. Wieso fühlte sie sich aber trotzdem so, als hätte sie ihn mit Krallen verletzt? Er war nur ein normaler, aber sehr nerviger Kater und Orlea hatte ihm die Meinung gesagt. Dagegen war doch nichts einzuwenden. Irgendwer musste diesem Kater ja mal die Meinung sagen. Und da es bestimmt niemand in dem Clan tat, machte sie das eben. Orlea legte ihren Kopf auf ihre Pfoten. Aus irgendeinem Grund war sie traurig. Sie schob ihre Traurigkeit allerdings darauf, dass sie immer noch keine richtigen Freunde gefunden hatte und sich einsam fühlte. Sie war doch genau deswegen weggegangen. Sie wollte neue Freunde finden, nicht mehr einsam sein. Doch genau das war sie jetzt. Und Wüstensand änderte nichts daran, im Gegenteil. Er war jetzt wieder weg und wegen dem Streit würde er sicher nicht so schnell wiederkommen. Orlea fühlte sich einsamer denn je. 5. Kapitel Kategorie:By Fireheart002 Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Fanfictions Kategorie:FlussClan Kategorie:Me-He Stories